


Blind Trust

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [20]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Vaako is surprised to see Riddick in the Underverse.





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Trust and Vows_ square of my Trope Bingo Round 9 card.

"So _this_ is the Underverse?" A familiar voice rumbled from behind him, drawing Vaako out of his thoughts.

Vaako blinked to clear his vision and took a good look at his surroundings, as the other man came to stand beside him. “I would think that after a year spent here, you would be as familiar with the Underverse as you had once been with the Necropolis Lord Marshal Riddick.”

Riddick’s response to his statement confused Vaako, as the other man laughed from deep in his belly. 

Vaako turned to face the still laughing man, his confusion evident by the deep furrow of his brow, and took a moment to look the other man over. Gone was the Necromonger armour he had worn during his time as Lord Marshal, now Riddick was once again dressed in the simple black clothing he had been wearing when first they had met on Helion Prime. Even his bearing was a reminder of that day; gone was the tension of expecting an attack at any moment, replaced by a warrior's confidence in his abilities and something else. Something feral.

“I did not expect to meet you here Lord Marshal Riddick, I thought perhaps you and young Kyra would be off somewhere up to mischief. But it is good to see you one last time…” Vaako trailed off in annoyance as the other man continued to laugh and was contemplating just leaving when Riddick calmed enough to speak.

“I ain't dead Vaako.” Riddick’s grin was all teeth as the planetoid they stood on rotated at a faster pace than before until it was dark enough for Riddick’s eyes, and he ripped off his goggles. 

“No.” Vaako said, his head shaking. “Krone reported your Death In Due Time. How else could you be here?”

“You're a fool for trusting so easily Vaako. First that coward Zhylaw, then your treacherous Former Lady and now your Second. That backstabbing bastard thought he'd gotten rid of me, and planned on getting rid of you next before naming himself Lord Marshal.”

Vaako snarled as he threw himself at Riddick, taking them both to the ground where they grappled with each other. They rolled first right, then left as they struggled for dominance. Vaako felt his nose crunch when Riddick slammed his head up into his face but grinned when he successfully pinned the other man beneath him. Riddick growled deep in his chest as he twisted in Vaako’s grip but only managed to free one leg. It was his turn to grin as he wrapped that leg over Vaako’s thighs and then slowly thrust up into the Necromonger. 

Vaako’s eyes widened at the feel of Riddick’s erection dragging along his own, now filling cock. His momentary distraction was enough for the Furyan, and Riddick soon had Vaako beneath him. But instead of continuing the fight as the Necromonger had thought he would, Riddick settled himself between Vaako’s spread legs more comfortably, thrusting almost lazily as he grinned down at him.

“You don’t gotta trust me Vaako, I sure as shit don’t trust you, but we can come to an understanding. You take me to Furya, and I’ll help you convert or kill every human left in our ‘Verse. Whaddaya Say?”

Vaako tilted his head to the side as he contemplated Riddick’s offer. “How will this differ from your reign?”

“You take care of the boring shit, keep me fighting, fucking!” Riddick punctuated his point with a hard thrust and Vaako found himself moaning as he arched into the contact. “And I’ll make good on my word.”

Vaako allowed his body to go limp as he taunted Riddick, all senses alert as he waited for an opportunity to gain the advantage. “Let’s see you finish this first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own. Please point them out.
> 
> Thank you for giving this a read, I hope you enjoyed! ♥ Feedback would be loved.


End file.
